Pelargonium hortorum. 
xe2x80x98Amri Light Pink Spla IIxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium hortorum Bailey, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Amri Light Pink Spla IIxe2x80x99. The new cultivar is propagated from a seedling resulting from the cross of Melody (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,006), a pink flowered geranium and an unnamed and unpatented proprietary line known as 4131-1 which is a light lavender with rose spot pattern flower.
xe2x80x98Amri Light Pink Spla IIxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new geranium cultivars with light pink colored flowers, semi-double flower form, dark green foliage, vigorous growth and superior cutting productivity.
The new cultivar was created in 1996 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Gilroy, Calif. and Guatemala over a four and a half year period. It has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif., Okemos, Mich. and Andijk, The Netherlands. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty is firmly fixed.